Seberus D. Cultera/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Due to the fact that he is both an zoan user and a sour user, Seberus is naturally faster than most others. He has shown to keep up with his brothers with ease, as they travel around. But most of the times he uses his hybrid form to fly and float across the battlefield whenever he faces someone. Strength Seberus has greater strength than that of a normal, this is due to the fact that he uses an awaken zoan. In a full form he is able to pick up fully grown men with his feet and carry them very long distances. Also his own wings have proven to be very stronger as well, he was able to go long periods without rest from flying. Intelligences Seberus is the most intelligent of the Cultera brothers; he is the brains of the three and as its leader. He is able to form plans within a few short moments whenever he meets an enemy. He was even able to trick the Gorosei into giving him certain benefits, for whenever they were forming their agreement. Seberus’s own smarts can match that of Siam Sao Zhang and even Demetruis D. Xavier himself. Swordsmanship Seberus is very able to with a sword, with the Sabu Sabu no Mi. He is able to produce an unlimited among of light sabers or swords. He uses a two sword style and from his palms, his style is that of a circle movements and using it with his devil fruit. Weapons Seberus has shown to use several different weapons among those seen was. He had used his gauntlets that had “eaten” Sabu fruit, he also carries a sword on his hip and often he is seen using sebon for battle. He has shown to have a pistol hidden on his person and uses whenever he needs it. The last is a drug that he uses to make himself stronger and with his tori model devil fruit. Devil Fruits Main Article- Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Vulture The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Seberus for combat purposes and to further battle. Seberus notably uses the fruit's powers to make his Rokushiki techniques like Shigan and Rankyaku more powerful with the addition of claws on his fingers and the added strength. Seberus has shown to have a few more modes than the standard modes, thanks to the special pills and Rokushiki Seberus uses. He also seems to his sense of smell the most with this fruit; he has commented that he is able to smell out his opponents. Main Article- Sabu Sabu no Mi The main strength of this fruit as demonstrated by Seberus, is that he is able to gather a red energy into his palms. Thus produce a long saber of light, thus the user can use it light a sword. But this saber often shows special properties than that of a normal sword. The first being is that it is made of energy, so the user is able to summon whenever they wish thus eliminating the need to carry a sword with them. The next is that these sabers are able to cut through objects as if it was butter; this was shown whenever the user cut through a wall with these. The user is able to produce an unlimited supply of these saber, thus the user can produce them anywhere on their body. The last strength is that the user is able to fire the sabers as if they were projectiles at others. Haki Seberus is a master of use haki, as taught to him by his own father and through his own training with it. He has increase his own senses ten fold, along with his durability and out of all of the brother only he has gained the ability to knock out his opponents with haki. Rokushiki Much like Lucci, Seberus has complete mastery of Rokushiki, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Rokushiki hidden technique, Rokuougan, during his fights. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe injures to his opponents. With his complete mastery of Rokushiki, in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability, Seberus like Lucci proved to be a resilient and formidable foe, fighting on an equal footing with any opponent and literally forcing him to exert every ounce of strength against them. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. *'Rokuogan Renda' (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series ofhttp://images.wikia.com/shipoffools/images/e/e1/Teno_life_return.jpgTeno showing his true abilities with the Life Return Techniques.shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages